


MCL Smut Prompt

by marycecilyy



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt I received (@marycecilyy). Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 15





	MCL Smut Prompt

Candy was pissed. It was supposed to be their romantic night, but Nathaniel wasn't’ home yet. And, seeing how the last days went by, he wouldn’t be there so early.

A few weeks ago, a case very demanding came to his hands. Because of that, he spent almost every evening with Eric trying to pursue the criminals and came back only when Candy was already sleeping. Seeing how she was upset by that, Nath agreed not to work that night and to arrive early at home so they could have some time together.

However, it was only when Candy had put on her pajamas and was heading to bed that Nath opened the door. The poor boy looked exhausted. Leaving his keys and wallet on the table, he went to the bedroom, where a very angry girlfriend waited for him.

“I’m sorry…”

“You should be.” Said Candy, with her arms crossed and staring him furiously.

“Eric didn’t let me leave early, he had found this important evidence that…” He tried to talk her out of her madness, but it didn’t work. “Look, the good side is: we managed to solve this case, which means I’ll have all the time to be with you!” 

Her pout vanished, but she didn’t look that convinced. Nath gulped, taking a step on her direction. She was sitting on the bed, while he was standing. 

“What can I do to make you forgive me?”

“…Get on your knees. Now.”

Candy continued to stare at him, but this time a smirk started to appear on his face. Her eyes were burning his skin. Nathaniel knelt in front of her, not getting exactly what was going on, but still obeying. She, then, proceeded to place one of her legs on his shoulder, leaning her torso back. Nathaniel didn’t need a specific order, her gaze said everything.

He started to give gentle kisses on her skin, going slowly up her thigh. Ar every touch of his mouth on her, she let out a sigh. Suddenly, this became a challenge to Nath: how long would it take for him to make her come undone and lose all the dominant posture she was still holding?

He held her other leg and put it on his shoulder. Then, he grabbed her by her waist and positioned her so she was on the edge of the bed, at full display for him. He was about to take her underwear off when he felt his hair being pulled harshly.

“Did I say you could do this?”

“Oh, we are playing this game now?” Nath said, smirking. He couldn’t say he wasn’t liking it.

“And you aren’t allowed to speak unless I tell you so. Remember, all of this is your fault, so if I were you, I’d enjoy the opportunity to make up to me.”

He just nodded, asking if he could go back to his task. After her consent, he continued to give delicate kisses on her thigh, occasionally licking and nibbling at her skin. When he got close to her heat, Nath pressed her nose against the panties fabric, the pressure making Candy feel even hotter than she already was. It was getting harder to keep the act, but it was worth it. Seeing him between her legs, completely at her mercy, was a delicious view that she wouldn’t forget. 

When Nathaniel noticed he was being observed, he looked up, not stopping his actions.

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.” Candy said. “Now you may advance.”

With a half smirk, he took off her underwear. However, he didn’t go straight to the spot she ached so much to be touched. Nathaniel started licking the outline of her lips, then the inside of her thighs, then her lips again. Taking care to pleasure her enough not to make her angry, but still keeping some expectation for the so awaited touch.

When he finally got to her sweet spot, she almost let out a moan. He started by making circular movements with his tongue. After her sighs were a lot more audible, he started stroking her clit. The moment she lost her mind, though, was when he combined the languid movements of his mouth with his fingers. After a few minutes of stimulation, she came with loud moans.

After her orgasm, Nathaniel laid in bed, looking at her with a challenging look

“So, do I deserve your forgiveness?”

“Absolutely.” She whispered, with her eyes still closed. “God, how I missed this.”

“Now, seriously, I’m really sorry for my absence. It was an important matter, but I shouldn’t have let this affect us so much.” He said, this time with a more serious tone.

“It’s okay, I promise.” She gave him a gentle kiss. “Now, I hope you’re not tired from work, because we still have the whole night.’’

“You can bet that I’m not!”


End file.
